melanierawnfandomcom-20200214-history
Collan Rosvenir
Collan Rosvenir is a fictional character in Melanie Rawn's Exiles Trilogy. He is a main character in the trilogy. He remembered the wind. Collan was born around 938 to unknown parents. For his and others' protection, Collan's true self had been heavily Warded. When Collan was approximately four years old, he was sold into slavery to Scraller. He worked in the kitchens until his master discovered his affinity with music and song. Collan was trained with other slaves to perform for Scraller's court. Around 950 Collan became Scraller's personal slave and was tatooed with Scraller's slave-mark. A year later he was rescued by Gorynel Desse, the First Sword, and taken to Ostinhold. Collan tried to run away, but was caught by Desse and taken to Bard Falundir in Sheve Dark. He trained under the famous Bard for the next five years, during which he attended the St. Siralla's Fair at Sleginhold and met Sarra, Agatine, Orlin, Verald, and Sela. In 956 Desse returned and Warded Collan's memories. Collan left Sheve and travelled Lenfell as a minstrel for the next eight years. Biography ''Ruins of Ambrai'' In 964 Collan inadvertantly became a member of the Rising, when he was wrongly accused of raping Sarra Liwellan. Sarra had falsely accused him in order to let Taig Ostin, a member of the Rising, to escape. She had tried to help Collan escape as well, but he saved himself by kidnapping her. The guards assumed Collan and Taig had been working together, thus assuming Collan was a member of the Rising as well. After Collan and Taig made their escape and released Sarra, Taig convinced Collan to deliver encoded flower messages throughout his travels as a minstrel. Five years later in 969, Collan delivered flowers to Agatine Slegin and aided her family in escaping Roseguard. He and the others arrived in Ryka Court, the capital of Lenfell, and met up with Sarra. Everyone travelled to Ambrai, where Cailet became Captal, then on to Renig. Sarra and Faldunir, who had joined them in Ambrai, were arrested, as was Collan, who had killed Scraller without remembering why he hated the man. The Rising members escaped from jail, but Sarra and Collan were separated from the others. They escaped the city and found the Crossroads of St. Feleris, a magical house, which trapped them inside until each admitted their hidden Truth to the house. Collan's Truth was that he was a fully committed member of the Rising. Before Sarra gave her Truth, that she loved Collan, Auvry Ferian arrived and arrested Collan. Collan was taken to the albadon, a torture post of the Malerrissi. Avira Anniyas, the First Lord of Malerris and First Councillor, and Glenin Ferian tortured him to learn his secrets. They attempted to break through his Wards, but were unable to break them all. Collan was released by Glenin. He travelled to Ambrai, where Glenin and Cailet confronted each other and came to a stand-still. While Collan was imprisoned, Cailet had defeated Anniyas and the Rising had come out of hiding to win the rebellion. Sarra, a speaker for the Rising, announced the abolishment of slavery and the destruction of identity disks. Collan and Sarra marry on her twenty-third birthday in 969. ''Mageborn Traitor'' Collan and Sarra become Lord and Lady of Roseguard in 969. They had twins, Mikel and Taigan, in 971. Glenin tried to kill the twins, but Collan was able to save them by calling on the aid of either a deceased male Mage Guardian or his own Warded gifts. As the husband, Collan was responsible for raising the twins. He also ruled Roseguard in Sarra's absence - she was the Councillor of Sheve - and founded the Minstralsy. Collan met Josselin Mikleine at a club and discovered that the young man was being treated like a slave by Mirya Witte. Josselin was being run through a guantlet to make sure he was in perfect shape, both in his physique and sexual intercourse, for his marriage to Witte. Collan decided to rescue Josselin from being beaten and sexually abused by using Sarra's influence as a Councillor to make Witte release Josselin from his contract to her. This caused Sarra political difficulty, but saved Josselin, whom Cailet discovered was a mageborn. In 989 after the fall of Mage Hall, Collan was captured by Glenin. She tortured him and once again tried to break through his Wards. As he was dying, Collan's Wards began to dissolve. He saw his true Self and also knew that he was married to Sarra Ambrai vice Liwellan. He used his newfound power to take away Glenin's ability to kill with her magic and used it to kill himself before Glenin could discover who and what he was. Minstralsy The Minstralsy is a web of minstrals, who carry messages to all reaches of Lenfell. It was founded and run by Collan Rosvenir. The minstrals would deliver word of danger and hidden Malerrissi. The organization of the Minstralsy was based on the organization of the Rising members created by Sarra Liwellan years before. The organization was broken into various small groups, so that no one person knew more than three or four other members. This organization greatly decreased the possibility of traitors infiltrating the entire Minstralsy. Only Collan knew every member as he hand picked each one. Family Links *Sarra Ambrai *Mikel Ambrai *Taigan Ambrai External Links Collan's Ancestory: Research into Collan's undisclosed ancestory Category:Exiles Characters